


Forelsket

by takkane



Series: Wallflower [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkane/pseuds/takkane
Summary: Forelsket:/forɛlskəd/Norwegian. The word for when you start to fall in love. Infatuated.





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Here it is!!!!! Late as _always!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Someone asked for some sort of continuation to 'Wallflower' with Marshall and Beau in a date or other setting, I began but never finished it, now I'm listening to sappy songs and got enough inspiration to finish it. Enjoy my attempt to do fluff

"I look really nice," Marshall said to himself in front of the mirror. Passing his hand through his hair, he checked himself again in the mirror. And again, and again. He was nervous but confident of his good looks, it was confusing him. He was pretty confident in his charismatic attitude and knew how attractive he was but thinking about what Beau might think of him was eating him alive. Beau has never seemed fazed by his presence while boys and girls equally drooled over his attention, Beau? He was in his little corner reading his book, while everyone craved for just a 'hi' Beau was reading his book over there ignoring him. It made him so mad, why did he had to like the one that ignored him?

Marshall felt bad about himself, maybe Beau didn't want to go out with him but said yes just to save face.

_Maybe._

.

They agreed to meet at a local small not-too-fancy restaurant that Marshall could afford, Marshall wanted to surprise him but Beau didn't seem like one to like expensive places, it's not like Marshall could afford one anyway.

While they were waiting for the waiter to bring their food a not-completely-awkward-yet-not-entirely-comfortable settled between them. Beau watched the other customers and hummed a bit while Marshall created an apocalypse inside his mind. Resting his hands in the table and playing with his fingers Marshall went through every thing he could use as small talk or anything to distract his date.

_Date._

Oh Glob, he had a date with Beau.

And he was ruining it being boring.

He thought hard but he wasn't sure what he could talk about. Music? Marshall liked rock but what did Beau like? He didn't seem the type to enjoy it at all. Maybe if he has pets? Favourite movie? TV show? Before he could open his mouth their food came.

_You sure are an incredible date Marshall, what with the incredible chat you two are having I'm sure Beau is tired of speaking sooo much._

He realized that Beau was talking to him and his hands began to sweat. They talked a little about themselves, what they liked and their families. Apparently Beau had a sister that was out of state for college. And the more they talked, the more Marshall relaxed, or to be honest, babbled, words raced against each others as Marshall struggled to form sentences.

This isn't that hard.

Except that Beau took one of Marshall's hands in his and Marshall's heartbeat picked up when Beau looked at him in the eyes.

"Hey, um, I wanted to thank you." Marshall couldn't make words come out of his mouth. "I'm really enjoying this." Beau smiled.

Oh Glob, how could he be in a date with someone this perfect?

Marshall smiled, "I'm enjoying this too" he said.

Beau retracted his hand and Marshall had to stop himself from reaching out. Marshall was scrambling his brain looking for something appropriate to say to keep the conversation but he kept falling short. He didn't realise that Beau was fidgeting in his seat until he spoke, softly as always, "You know, I don't get asked out often," he seemed to contemplate what he was to say next, "or ever." He smiled awkwardly.

'Are you insane? How could someone like _you_ not get a date?!' Marshall wanted to yell but Beau kept talking, "I'm not really, uhm, social so people don't bother asking me to places. So," he breathed deeply, "thanks, I appreciate it, all of this." He looked at the restaurant people disregarding them while chatting about adult things they wouldn't understand at their age.

Marshall wasn't so sure about himself when he stepped inside the comfy food place but maybe he had to depend on his gut feeling a bit more, trusting that maybe they were going to be okay.


End file.
